The New Clans
by The Hollow Fairy Wolf
Summary: The old clans have died out, but now, four new clans have been started. Just as they settle into their new home, trouble comes running on winged paws. Can the new clans solve these problems, or will they die out just like the old ones? Rated T for violenc
1. All the Clans

**A/N: Hello there. It's me again, hopefully writing a successful fanfiction. My other one seemed to die, but I will get it started up soon. Since I am writing a Warriors fanfiction, I thought it fitting to post the Clans before the fanfiction. This is just to show all the cats in all four Clans. The next chapter will consist of the actual fanfiction. **

* * *

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:** Runningstar

**Deputy: **Thickfur

**Medicine Cat: **Shimmerpelt

Apprentice: Greenpaw

**Warriors:**

_Dotpelt_

Apprentice: Shockpaw

_Smudgefur_

_Pierceclaw_

Apprentice: Smoothpaw

_Badgerfur_

Apprentice: Clawpaw

_Stripefoot_

Apprentice: Silentpaw

_Shrewtail_

**Apprentices:**

_Greenpaw_-Greeneyes

_Smoothpaw_-Smoothfur

_Silentpaw_-Silentstep

_Shockpaw_-Shockstorm

_Clawpaw_-Clawfoot

**Queens:**

_Heartstorm_

_Thunderheart_

_Blacktail_

**Elders:**

_Hawkfeather_

_Pheasant-tail_

* * *

**RainClan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar

**Deputy: **Shadowstorm

Apprentice: Mudpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Emberfang

Apprentice: Starpaw

**Warriors: **

_Sunleaf_

Apprentice: Orangepaw

_Rapidwind_

_Stormheart_

Apprentice: Treepaw

_Lightpelt_

Apprentice: Moonpaw

_Deepfoot_

Apprentice: Flamepaw

_Earthtail_

_Stripeclaw_

_Ivyclaw_

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw-Mudwhisker

Treepaw-Treetop

Orangepaw-Orangestripe

Flamepaw-Flamestorm

Moonpaw-Moonrose

Starpaw-Starstorm

**Queens:**

_Flowertail_

_Skyfoot_

_Snowpelt_

_Goldface_

**Elders:**

_Ravenfeather_

_Brookfoot_

_Haze-eyes_

* * *

**BreezeClan**

**Leader: **Miststar

**Deputy: **Lakeclaw

Apprentice: Sharp-paw

**Medicine Cat: **Smallfoot

Apprentice: Mousepaw

**Warriors:**

_Windpelt_

Apprentice: Patchpaw

_Rootclaw_

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

_Berryfur_

_Talonclaw_

Apprentice: Lionpaw

_Blackstorm_

_Rivertail_

_Redwind_

Apprentice: Haypaw

**Apprentices: **

Patchpaw-Patchtail

Mousepaw-Mousefang

Eaglepaw-Eagletalon

Lionpaw-Lionwind

Haypaw-Haypelt

Sharp-paw-Sharpclaw

**Queens: **

_Blazefur_

_Dawnpelt_

_White-ear_

_Iceclaw_

**Elders: **

_Rippedfur_

_Rainingpool_

* * *

**LightningClan**

**Leader: **Moonstar

Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Deputy: **Browntail

**Medicine Cat: **Blizzardheart

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

**Warriors:**

_Yellowpelt_

_Rainbowstorm_

Apprentice: Whitepaw

_Murkyfoot_

Apprentice: Darkpaw

_Grayclaw_

_Silvereyes_

Apprentice: Clearpaw

_Talltail_

_Rustfoot_

_Stumpclaw_

**Apprentices:**

Clearpaw-Cleareyes

Cedarpaw-Cedarfur

Nightpaw-Nightheart

Darkpaw-Darktail

Whitepaw-Whitecloud

**Queens: **

_Icewhisker_

_Spottedpelt_

_Ashleaf_

**Elders: **

_Ratclaw_

_Smokepelt_

* * *

**Cats outside Clans:**

_Hawk_

_River_

_Scorch_

_Fern_

**Other animals:**

_Star……Collie_

_Blizzard……Snowy Owl_


	2. A Day of Hunting and Gloating

**A/N: Hello there! I hoped you liked all of my names. But now, here's the first official chapter of my fanfiction.  
In this one, all the places have been changed, and will be given names soon. For now, the only place that has been changed is the Gathering place. It's now called the Great Rocks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, but if I did... The world would be in trouble. I do own my new clans, and all the cats that occupy them. **

* * *

"Excellent catch, Mudpaw!" The kind voice of Shadowstorm sounded from a nearby bush. A brown streak shot out from behind a large sequoia tree, stopping in front of the black cat. "Fanks," Mudpaw said, his voice muffled by the mouse. "That should be enough," she meowed. "Let's go back to camp and show everyone what you caught." Mudpaw nodded quickly, racing off with his new catch. Shadowstorm shook her head at his running figure, then began following him more slowly. 

Once they were in the camp, Mudpaw instantly began to show the other apprentices his large amount of prey. After a moment of letting him bask in the envious stares of his fellow apprentices, Shadowstorm stood behind him.

"Alright, Mudpaw. Go put your catch on the pile, then you can eat," she said. Mudpaw nodded, took as much as he could in his mouth, and then put it near the pile with a little effort. The black cat watched him proudly, then turned as she saw Rapidwind.

"Hello Rapidwind," she said, dipping her head to him. He copied her, and then looked up. "How was the sun-high patrol?" she asked him. "It went well. Moonpaw smelled a fox, but it was old," he replied, watching as she nodded. "Thank you," she mewed, padding off to eat.

He watched her retreating form, then went to the warriors den to take a nap. Right before he fell asleep, however, Moonpaw ran inside, quickly prodding him with her silver-colored paw. "Rapidwind! The gathering's tonight, right?" she asked him excitedly, ignoring his attempts to fall asleep.

"Yes, yes it is," he grumbled, opening one of his lime green eyes to look at her. "Go ask Shadowstorm if you can go. I'm sure she'll let you go." Moonpaw seemed to take his words to heart. "Okay, I will," she answered. "Thanks Rapidwind!" At that, she shot off, looking for the deputy of her Clan.

The dark gray warrior watched her go, and then closed his eye. Though Moonpaw was not his apprentice, he was rather fond of her. He used to have an apprentice, though she was a new warrior now. As if she had read his thoughts, Ivyclaw, his old apprentice, came inside of the den. "Oh, hi, Rapidwind," she greeted.

Though it looked like he was asleep, he wasn't and she knew that. "Hello, Ivyclaw," he meowed lowly, his voice becoming laced with drowsiness. "Are you going to the Gathering?" she asked. "Cloudstar said that I get to." He nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll leave you to fall asleep then." After she had finished speaking, she turned and left the den, leaving Rapidwind to finally get to sleep.

"If someone wakes me, I will not be happy," he said to himself, letting his mind finally wander into the black hole of sleep.

* * *

After a long time of sleeping, someone was finally brave enough to step forward and wake Rapidwind... Shadowstorm. "Time to go," she hissed quietly into his ear, causing him to sit up. 

"What now?" he growled, not really knowing how long he had been asleep. "It's time to go to the Gathering. And what do you mean 'what now'? You've been sleeping since sun-high!" she mewed to him.

At her words, a look of surprise ran across his face. "Well... Okay, let's go," he said, standing up and padding out of the den silently. As he exited the den, he spotted the old medicine cat, Emberfang, and his younger apprentice, Starpaw. He watched as they moved to a group of warriors and apprentices, all obviously waiting for their leader, Cloudstar.

Rapidwind and Shadowstorm walked over, just in time to see the massive white cat emerge from his den... Cloudstar. His bright fur shone in the receding light like white fire.

"Are they all ready?" the leader called to his deputy. Shadowstorm nodded, and Cloudstar yowled, then started running to their destination, the Great Rocks.

Rapidwind ran alongside Shadowstorm, who was only a few tail-lengths behind her leader. "I wonder what this Gathering will be about..." the gray warrior mused. Shadowstorm wasted no breath talking, but he knew that if they hadn't been running, she would have given an answer.

The last Gathering had been a bit too harsh for his liking. Runningstar, the leader of ShadeClan, had asked for a sliver of territory from BreezeClan. Miststar, however, had different ideas. The little part of the territory that Runningstar had asked for was rich with prey, and she was not going to give it up, not without a fight. Unfortunately, her wish for a fight had almost been granted.

Thankfully, both Moonstar and Cloudstar had spoke out against them, Cloudstar saying that if they wanted to fight, they would not be doing it here. After that little scuffle, the rest had gone smoothly. Moonstar had happily reported that one of their queens, Icewhisker, had safely given birth to three healthy kits.

Rapidwind hoped this time there would not be another almost-fight, as Cloudstar had called it. The warrior had been so deep into his thoughts that he realized he was now in the back of the group, running beside one of the elders, Firemoon.

"Thinking, were you now, Rapidwind?" Firemoon asked, a hint of amusement in line with her voice. At his nodding, Firemoon shook her head. "Keep doing that, and you'll lose the rest of us, even the slower elders." Rapidwind didn't really like the thought of that, so he put on a burst of speed, catching back up to Shadowstorm.

But now, they finally had gotten to where they needed to be. The Great Rocks, all of the Clans Gathering place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of that. The next chapter will be up soon, and most of it will be the actual Gathering. Until then, read, and review!  
I don't like flames, so if you happen to give me one, Rapidwind will come. And that... That's not a good thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
-Wolf**


	3. The Gathering

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and all that great stuff. So, here is my chapter. This one is about the Gathering and then some. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but would love to. I would have twisted that thing so much there would have been nothing left. **

**Just a note. I accidentally made a mistake in the last chapter. Instead of Firemoon talking to Rapidwind, it's Haze-eyes. I'll probably go back and fix it later. For now, ignore it.  
**

* * *

Cloudstar stood at the edge of the trail that led down to the Great Rocks, Shadowstorm at his side. "We're not the last ones," said the white cat. "BreezeClan's not here yet."

The deputy looked up at her leader. "So… What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Nothing really. I just don't like to be late." At those words, he quickly began walking down the trail, careful not to step on any sharp rocks.

Shadowstorm followed behind him at a slightly slower pace, Rapidwind watching a few tail-lengths away. Though he had been here before, the gray warrior never liked padding down the precarious rock trail. There was always a small chance that one cat could misplace a paw, and slide down the slope of sharp boulders, and be instantly killed.

The old medicine cat, Emberfang, was standing impatiently behind Rapidwind. But, the nearly ancient cat wasn't waiting anymore. "Go, Rapidwind!" he growled, giving the warrior a hefty smack on his flank, causing Rapidwind to lurch forward a few inches. The gray warrior drove a glare in the medicine cats direction, and started making his way down the trail.

* * *

Every single cat in the Clans knows how the Great Rocks got its name. It was a massive hill, made entirely of rocks, boulders and gravel. 

The leaders were able to find a solid, flat rock that was big enough to fit half a Clan. The boulder looked over the hill, and a gouged-out canyon sort of place that fit all the Clans together, plus with room to move around.

The only major problem was (and only few cats know this) that the Great Rocks was a rock avalanche waiting to happen. If one cat messed up the rocks at the bottom of the small canyon, then everything would fall. It was why the Clan leaders never let anyone close to the large boulder on which they sat.

* * *

The group of RainClan cats all made it safely to the floor of the canyon, minus Cloudstar, who had gone to stand on the flat boulder with the other two leaders

Mudpaw looked far and wide for his mentor, but he looked in vain. Suddenly, he crashed into a soft shape. Startled, he looked up into the dark, but still kind eyes of Skyfoot, one of RainClans queens.

"S-sorry about that," the mud-colored apprentice stuttered, trying to find his voice. "It's alright, little one," Skyfoot said gently. "Just make sure you keep watch of where you are going." Mudpaw nodded fervently, then scampered off to continue looking for Shadowstorm.

He still hadn't found her after a few moments, but he did find one of his best friends from LightningClan, Darkpaw. "Darkpaw!" he called excitedly, padding over quickly to see his friend.

Darkpaw whirled around to see who it was, then relaxed to find Mudpaw in front of him. "Oh, hey," he said in his natural monotone. "So... What's new?" Mudpaw asked. "Well, my older brother became a warrior today," Darkpaw answered, his voice slightly lifting.

His brother, Stumpclaw, had finally achieved warrior status. An accident with a whip-like tree branch had nearly caused him to lose his eye, but he made it through.

"That's great!" the brown apprentice exclaimed. "And you'll be a warrior soon too, won't you?" Darkpaw nodded. The thought of being a powerful warrior made him happy.

"It should be any day now. Murkyfoot said I did the best on my hunting assessment, and even Moonstar said I did well." His voice swelled with pride at remembering the well-earned praise."

As Darkpaw finished speaking, Mudpaw caught a whiff of BreezeClan. He looked over to where they entered, just in time to see Miststar, BreezeClans leader come from the thin bushes that lined their rock trail.

Both apprentices watched as the rest of Miststars group followed her easily down the trail leading to the canyon. The bright gray leader joined the others, and the Gathering finally started.

* * *

"Who would like to start?" Cloudstar asked the three leaders. "I will," said a voice from the back. Runningstar, ShadeClans leader, swiftly moved to the front of the smooth boulder.

"My friends," the black leader began, "I have grave news. One of our elders, Grasswhisker, has died of starvation today." As he finished, he casted a slight glance at Miststar, obviously remembering the last Gathering.

"I wonder if that's why they were late," Darkpaw whispered to Mudpaw, only to be silenced by Murkyfoot, Darkpaws mentor.

"But, I do have some good news. Thunderheart has brought forth two new kits," Runningstar finished. When he stopped talking, he stepped back, letting the next leader speak.

It was Miststar. "I'm sure we are all sorry to hear about your elder, Runningstar," she said, not saying a word about the last Gathering. "I do not have much to report, only that Windpelt and Blackstorm chased two young foxes out of our territory."  
However, she did not say which border her warriors had pushed the foxes over. If she had, the receiving Clan probably would have gone into chaos.

"All is well in our Clan," she said, completing her speech. Stepping back, she allowed Cloudstar to come forward and speak. "Like Miststar, I don't have much to report. One of our apprentices smelled a fox, but it was stale. Most likely the fox had what it came for, then left," he said.

"Our prey is running very high, which is slightly odd since it's the beginning of leaf-bare." With that, Cloudstar stepped back, letting the final leader make her report. 

Moonstar, LightningClans leader and the youngest out of all the leaders. "I am happy to say that two of our queens have given us three healthy kits each. And, Stump-paw, will now be known as Stumpclaw."

At her words, there were a few quiet cheers from all the Clans. Two Gatherings ago, Moonstar had sadly said that Stump-paw had been gravely injured, and was reported that he was probably not going to make it. But, he seemed to surprise everyone when he made a full recovery and went straight back to his apprentice duties.

Moonstar spoke a little bit more about her Clans territory and prey, then shuffled back with the others. When she did so, all four made their way to the canyon to round up their cats.

"Well, I'll see you at the next Gathering," said Darkpaw, getting to his feet. Mudpaw nodded, "Okay. Bye!" He ran off, nearly running into Shadowstorm.

"It's time to go," she said, then turned to Cloudstar. "Is everyone here?" she asked. He nodded, then started moving up the trail, and back to his home. All of his cats followed slowly, making sure not to unsettle any loose rocks.

They all made it up without any difficulty, except when Ravenfeather tripped over a small stone. Once everyone was safely on stable ground, Cloudstar began to run back to the camp, where the rest of his Clan resided.

* * *

The cats that were not at the Gathering were sleeping, except for Deepfoot, a young blue-black warrior that was keeping watch for the party of cats returning.

When he saw Cloudstar slowing down, he relaxed visibly. "Hello, Cloudstar," he said lightly, dipping his head respectfully. Cloudstar inclined his head, then spoke. "Were you waiting for us?" Deepfoot nodded. "For you, or the moon-high patrol. Sunleaf took Stripeclaw and Treepaw with her to do a quick check of the BreezeClan border," the warrior reported.  
"They just got back a few minutes ago, but Sunleaf told me to wait until you got back."

Cloudstar nodded thoughtfully. "I thank you for waiting for us, and I relieve you of your waiting duties," he said, brushing past Deepfoot and entering the camp.

Deepfoot came in with the rest of the cats, then went with most of the warriors to their den. Shadowstorm spoke to Cloudstar briefly, then went to follow them. She was joined by Rapidwind, who had been waiting for her.

"I could probably sleep for a moon," Rapidwind muttered, curling up on the pile of moss called his bed. Shadowstorm chuckled lightly. "I'm sure we all could," she said.

"I was talking to Cloudstar about the dawn patrol tomorrow. Would you like to go with Moonpaw, Mudpaw and I?"

"Sure, sure. I'll go.

"Alright," she answered, curling up next to him. 

He felt her warm fur against his, and he slowly sank into the comfortable darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you go. My next one will be up as soon as I can use a computer. Until then...  
-Wolf  
**


End file.
